Ron's Surprise
by CheyLovesShips
Summary: It is a one-shot of Ron and Hermione. Ron comes home early from work and surprises Hermione. It is mostly fluff, but rated M for suggestive elements towards the end.


_I updated and extended this One-shot. I hope you guys like. Please review. I own nothing. Anything recognizable is all J.K Rowling's._

Ron left the ministry early that Thursday afternoon. He had just finished closing a case. Harry and him had successfully caught all of the attackers. Hermione was not home yet. There week had been busy and Ron decided to surprise her. He first took a shower. He then tidied up the apartment and put fresh vase of flowers on the kitchen table.

Hermione walked in the front door a few hours later carrying grocery bags in her arms. She still did some things the muggle way out of instinct. Ron rushed over took the bags out of her arms and placed them on the counter. He then took Hermione in his arms and gave her a loving kiss. Hermione sighed into the kiss. She pulled back.

"I am going to take shower, but I'll be back," she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She took in the room. It looked great. Then, she noticed the flowers. "Ron, did you get these for me?" she asked.

"No.. I got them for the most brilliant, beautiful, love of my life... her name happens to be Hermione Jean Weasley," Ron smiled at Hermione's brightened face. She went over to the table and smelt the flowers. They smelt fresh and beautiful.

"Thank you Ron, I love them," Hermione returned his smile. She left and took a shower. When she came back into the kitchen Ron had put away the groceries and was trying to cook dinner. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head against his back. She breathed him in.

"You showered." She commented. He smelt clean and minty.

"Yes even though I am a man I still bathe," he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist. They rocked gently. "How was your day dear?" he asked. She looked up at him and tried to smile, but it did not meet her eyes. She sighed she was not going to lie to Ron.

"To be honest not good. There were five more reports of abuse of magical creatures added after I left. Even with Voldemort gone some people are still cruel," she murmured against his chest.

"I'm sorry about that, but a nice dinner and some quality shagging with help," Ron offered. He smiled wickedly. Hermione slapped his arm.

"You know I don't like it when you say that." Hermione blushed.

"Well, than shall I call it "making love"?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Hermione ignored him. She changed the subject instead.

"The food is going to burn." She was right the water was boiling over in one pot and the other pan was starting to emit the smell of what could only be described as crispy.

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled. He frantically tried to stop all of the mess. Hermione laughed. Ron may be Molly's son, but he did not have her abilities in the kitchen. Hermione helped Ron clean the mess.

Once, it was all cleared Hermione left to take a quick shower. When she returned they sat at their breakfast nook and ate what was not as crispy. Ron poured them glasses of wine. He told Hermione about the case he had finished with Harry that day. They also talked about their upcoming dinner with Harry and Ginny. They had told Ron and Hermione they had some special news. Hermione was hoping that Ginny was pregnant. Ron was hoping that it was them moving closer to him and 'Mione.

After dinner Hermione lay in Ron's arms. They had settled onto a couch. He was brushing his hands through her hair. She read aloud to him from a book. When the chapter was over Ron asked her if she was ready for dessert. He wriggled his eyes suggestively. Hermione laughed, but allowed herself to be pulled with him to their bedroom.

Ron slowly teased her. They straced new lines and marked new spots on each other. Hermione did not mind that she would have to wear a high necked shirt to work tommorrow. The marks Ron left on her were wanted unlike the scares on her left arm. Hermione moaned loudly at Ron as he quickened his speed... They found a rhythm, but after a satisfying amount of time they just lay cradling each other. They whispered into each others ears. They may have had some rocky bumps in their relationship before but it was worth it. Ron told Hermione that much.

"I made some mistakes and did some things that I shouldn't have but I would not want to be anywhere else in universe right now besides in your arms," he kissed her forehead. Hermione nozzled closer.

"I couldn't agree more, I love you," she responded before kissing him passionately. Ron sighed. He took her hand in his and kissed her ring finger just above her wedding ring.

"And I love you," he whispered. They fell asleep happily in each others arms. It was the best feeling Hermione had. The feeling when she was cradled by Ron's strong arms knowing that she was safe in them.

...

Dinner

Hermione and Ron walked up to Ginny and Harry's front steps holding hands. Ron knocked on the door to their apartment. Ginny opened the door and hugged both of them.

"I was starting to worry you guys weren't coming," Ginny said. Ron chuckled.

"Gin we are only five minutes late." Ginny rolled her eyes, but led them into the living area.

"We invited Neville and Luna. They are in the kitchen," Ginny said. Harry joined them and gave them both hugs as well.

"You look lovely 'Mione," Harry commented.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione gave her friend another hug. Harry turned to Ron.

"We have dinner ready and on the table." Ron grinned. He could smell it. They walked towards the dining room. Luna and Neville came out of the kitchen and greeted Ron and Hermione as well.

"Luna! It's been too long," Hermione gave Luna a tight hug.

"Well the nargles have been keeping me away," Luna smiled. Hermione just nodded happily. Luna was the same as ever.

They all sat around the table. Ron was the first to dive in. They laughed and caught up on what had happened in each others lives. Luna had taken over the Quibbler. She had also been on a few explorations with Neville. After they had finished eating and catching up Harry stood. Everyone looked at him. He took a breath.

"Ginny and I have an announcement." Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled to encourage him to continue.

"Well, Ginny is.. she's" Ginny interrupted Harry.

"I'm pregnant!" she confessed. Her friends squealed in delight. Ron face burst into a smile.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!" Ron exclaimed. The friends gathered around Ginny and Harry and congratulated them.

"This calls for drinks!" Luna said happily. she pointed at Ginny. "except you. You get water. "

They then spent most of the night laughing and drinking. Ron and Hermione finally left after Harry forced them to take at least two hangover potions with them for the following morning.

Once Ron and Hermione apperated back to their flat Ron took some of one of the potions. Almost emmidiantly he felt some of the buzz leave his head. Hermione was more tipsy then usual. Ron led her to their bedroom. Ron kissed Hermione passionately. Hermione pulled away.

"Ron... youknow ... what would makkke me morehappyyy... then I alreadyam?" she whispered. She was slurring her words. Ron would make her take some potion, but he wanted to know the answer first.

"What my love?" he asked. She grinned wildly at him. She kissed him again before replying.

"Ifff... we couldhave... ababyy," she smiled. Ron grinned as well. He had been ready to have kids for a while, but did not want to rush Hermione, especially since she would be birthing them.

"I like that idea. Let's make it happen," He smiled before he trailed kisses up her neck. "But first you have to take some of this." Hermione was relunctant but finally downed the potion. Ron wanted Hermione to remember everything from that night. He wanted her to remember how he made her feel because he was going to make her feeling like a bloody queen. Hermione's head stopped spinning. She smiled when she saw Ron over top of her smiling blissfully.

"Ron, I love you," she said. That made Ron's smile double in size.

"And I love you. I love you so much. Don't worry love, we will have a baby soon." Hermione fake gasped. That proved she had been a little too drunk. She was glad it slipped. She had been worried about asking Ron to stop using protection. Hermione's thoughts faded away as Ron's lips crashed into hers.

Thanks to Ron giving her the potion when he did Hermione remembered every detail of her and Ron's night. She never wanted to forget.


End file.
